The Walk
by teshara
Summary: This is an interlude with Charles and Patricia Goyle that is supposed to take place during Ch.8 of Arrangements Have Been Made. Please read that or this will make no sense.


AN: This is an interlude in chapter 8 of my fic: Arrangements Have Been Made. I thought it didn't quite fit in AHBM but was an interesting little thing.

The Walk

~~~~~~~~~

Patricia Goyle walked down the dark stone corridor with her young husband, James Goyle. The stiff soles of her shoes echoed down the long empty halls as they wound their way through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

She automatically took the turn to go down deeper into the dungeons, like he always did but he stopped her.

"I thought we'd go walking in the gardens tonight," said James gruffly.

"A-all right," Patricia stuttered. Her nose still throbbed where he had hit her earlier, but she was sure he was still feeling the effects of her knee as well.

They found their way out of the building and he led her into the gardens. They walked in silence. She winced at his every movement. Was her beating going to be so bad he brought her outside so no one would hear her scream? She kept looking for escape routes if he came at her. 

"We should sit," said James as they approached a stone bench.

Patricia shuttered at the feel of the cold stone under her as she sat. She hoped he wouldn't assault her here. Maybe she could fall to the ground where it would be softer.

To her surprise he did nothing but look at the night sky.

"Nice night," he said awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"It's very clear," she said, mentally noting the positions of planets for her star chart. She wished whatever it was; he would get it over soon. Patricia was beginning to feel annoyed at him for making her wait.

"I'm sorry," James blurted out suddenly. She was stunned.

"For what?" she said stupidly.

"I just – this whole marriage thing was so sudden – I don't know how – you're so – I didn't mean-," tears started filling his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. He reached out and touched her face. It had bruised slightly, but wasn't bad. "I don't want to hit you again."

"Then don't," said Patricia angrily.

"I don't know anything about being a husband," James said taking her hand and looking down at it.

"I don't know much about being a wife," said Patricia, amazed he didn't hit her.

"I'll try to do better," he said gruffly. "You should tell me when I get out of hand."

"You'll get angry with me," said Patricia, looking at him.

"I'll try to be more sensible," said James, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I didn't mean to hurt you…the way I did."

"Please don't do it again," Patricia, shifting slightly on her stone seat. She was still sore from his last assault.

James looked at her lap and nose. He pulled his wand out and murmured a couple of phrases. Patricia found herself no longer in pain.

"Thank you," she practically whispered.

"Please don't be afraid of me," James said softly turning her to look at him.

He really was good looking. His soft brown eyes peered out at her from under a fringe of curly dark hair. His square jaw tapered to a perfect chin. His lips looked soft and were slightly quivering. His eyes were red rimmed.

"Don't be scary," Patricia said, her own voice wavering.

James leaned over and kissed her. For the first time he kissed her gently. His hand stroked one cheek and instead of forcing himself on her. He pulled back and seemed to swallow. His hand shook in hers.

Patricia leaned over and pressed her lips to his. She felt him shaking under his touch. She deepened her kiss and he gasped into her mouth.

"Promise you won't be scary," said Patricia, running her hand slowly down the front of his robes.

"Promise you won't stop," whispered James as Patricia grabbed a stiff protrusion making his robes rise. She squeezed him so tight it was almost painful.

"I promise," James squeaked as his eyes widened. Patricia grabbed him by the front of his robes and threw him down on the soft grass. It was damp, but their robes were thick and she figured they'd dry before morning.

As James hit the grass he began unzipping the front of his robes. Patricia pulled his undergarments down and caressed his scrotum. She held him firmly and tugged gently. She placed a kiss on the end of him, their eyes locked. She tugged again, not so gently. He winced.

"Promise you won't hurt me," said Patricia.

"I won't hit you," promised James. "But I'm sure we'll have words."

"Fair enough," said Patricia as she swallowed him. James grabbed fistfuls of grass as he tried not to scream. He had never felt anything so incredible in his life. If he had known all she wanted was a little kindness in return for this he'd have given her the world. He felt her fingernails winding trails down his sides and he began laughing.

"Stop that," he said, writhing underneath her. Her nails dug in and she began humming. He lost control and thrust up into her mouth. She choked and began coughing. James sat her up and thumped her on the back.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Are you alright?" She squeezed him once. She still had her hand around his erection.

"I'll take that as a yes," James said. "Listen, if you're not sure about all this-"

"You owe me," Patricia said, her eyes narrowing at James.

"Yes, dear," James said lying back on the grass, putting his hands behind his head.

"Lazy," she remarked.

All James could do was grin. He'd loved Patricia since he had first set eyes on her in Diagon Alley before his first year. She was witty and sarcastic. Dedicated to the standards Slytherin was known for. Obviously, dedicated to the Dark Lord. He didn't even know she was a Death Eater until they were married. That made her even more attractive to him.  But she was so beautiful and smart and he was so…not. He saw the look of disappointment in her eyes when they had been paired. She recoiled from his advances that night. He got angry and hurt her. N.E.W.T.'s were coming up and he had been unusually high strung and angry. So he hurt her again. He not only hurt the only girl that had ever turned his head, but he had disrespected the gift his master had presented him with. He shivered at the thought of displeasing the Dark Lord. He hoped she thought it was from the cold. She must have because she covered his body with hers.

Soon her robes were a blanket and his, a ground covering. James trailed kisses between her breasts and down her stomach. She gasped as she felt his tongue flick her most private of places. He was a bit inexpert, but didn't seem to mind her hands pulling his hair and forcing his head where it needed to be.

James heard Patricia growl out a climax and he climbed the length of her body to kiss her.

"You're all wet," she laughed.

"So are you," said James, prodding her with his erection. She reached out her hand and wrapped it around him. She rubbed him against her.

"So I am," she said.

"Patty, if you don't want to, please don't torture me," James pleaded, sweat dripping off his brow. "I'm sorry, I swear."

Patricia flattened a hand against his lower back and pulled him into her.

"Oh God," James gasped. He moved slowly as Patricia's nails dug into him.

"Faster," she whispered in his ear. He kissed her gently on the neck and increased his speed.

She felt incredible. Slippery and warm around him. She was barking out instructions like a drill sergeant. Suddenly, her hands were on his shoulders and she was pushing him off her. The robe slipped from his shoulders and the chilly night air hit his sweaty skin.

"What's wrong," James said, panicky. 

"From behind," Patricia ground on him before she pushed him completely off her. She quickly flipped onto her stomach and felt her foot collide with something soft, yet yielding.

"Ow!" James exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh," Patricia squeaked, sitting up to look at James.

He had a hand to one eye and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"I said I wouldn't do it again," he scowled at her. "No need to get violent."

Patricia began giggling.

"Wench," James growled as he flipped her over and penetrated her. Her giggle turned into a low moan as she squirmed.

James held his thrusting steady and soon Patricia was swirling herself on him. James noticed her cheeks flushing and she slid off him and back onto her back. He lay on her and kissed her deeply. He slowly ground himself in her, trying to hold out. Apparently that was what she needed because she climaxed violently around him. The shock of her throbbing around him brought him over the edge and he spilled into her.

He quickly flipped a set of robes over them and he held her.

"Was that OK?" he asked, nuzzling one of her ears.

"Wonderful," Patricia said, turning to kiss him shyly.

James couldn't imagine why she was so shy. She had been very vocal not 10 minutes ago. He trailed a finger over her stomach. She shivered.

"We might want to get back soon," James said. "It's going to get cold."

Patricia trailed a hand down his chest. "Maybe I can keep you warm."


End file.
